


Adora's Family

by elenawintergreen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawintergreen/pseuds/elenawintergreen
Summary: Adora finally meets her parents for the first time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally meets her parents for the first time.

"Adora..." Her name rang through her head, almost like someone was calling her.

"Adora, get up, you doofus," Catra called, shaking Adora awake.

"I...what? What's going on?" Adora asked, still groggy from having just woken up.

"There's...someone asked to see you," Catra said nervously.

"What? Who?" Adora said, almost falling out of her bed.

"I don't know."

"Hi, Adora," an unknown voice said. "Sorry to intrude, but we have been waiting to meet you for a while."

"Who are you?" Adora asked, attempting to summon the Sword of Protection and failing, due to how tired she was.

"Well... it's a long story," the unknown person said, standing in the doorway. Someone else stepped into the room. It was impossible to figure out what they looked like because the lights were off and the curtains shut.

"We...are your mothers. I'm May, this is Anna."

The realization struck Adora; she had wanted so badly to find her family, where she came from, and here they were, standing right in front of her, and Adora barely realized it because of the shock. Funny, she was expecting to have to find them herself; not the other way around, and she certainly wasn't expecting her parents to show up in her bedroom at six in the morning.

"So, wait...you're...my parents?" Adora said, holding back tears. This was finally it. She was finally getting to meet her parents. "I-I need to get dressed..." Adora said, just now realizing that she was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, of course!" Adora's moms left the room and shut the door.

"So, you have actual parents, huh?" Catra said.

"I mean...yeah, I guess." Adora laughed nervously.

Adora kissed Catra on the cheek and grabbed a white tank top with red accents and gray leggings. She decided to leave her hair down, as she didn't really feel like putting it in a ponytail today.

"Hey. I love you," Catra said. Adora smiled and Catra kissed her on the lips. "Now let's go meet your parents!" Catra jumped off the bed and ran to open the door. May and Anna were standing right outside the doorframe, waiting for Adora.

Adora could finally see clearly what her parents looked like; May was a tall, buff woman with pale skin and dark blonde hair, while Anna had dark brown skin and curly black hair and was on the shorter, thinner side.

"So...you're my parents," Adora said. _Omigod, how do I act? These are my mothers, I've waited so long to meet them!_ Thoughts raced through Adora's head as she took a deep breath and tried to just let things happen.

"Yes. You were, ah, stolen from us when you were a baby, by that hologram thing or whatever. I don't really know," May said.

"You mean Light Hope?" Adora said.

"Whatever her name was," Anna replied. "I don't really remember. It was, what, nineteen years ago now?"

"You were only a year old," May said, sighing.

The three stood in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time, until Catra came and broke the silence.

"So, how did you even find Adora?" Catra asked.

"I-we-I figured Bright Moon might have some kind of record on her or something. Light Hope stole her as a baby, so we thought that we would be able to find whoever Light Hope was and find Adora that way," May said, taken aback by Catra's sudden question.

"Makes sense," Catra said as she took hold of Adora's hand.

"So, Adora...how do I say this..." Anna started. "We want you to come home with us.

Adora took a step back, walking right into the wall. "You-you want me to-I-I can't-What?" was all she was able to say.

"Do you want to come home, Adora?" May said bluntly.

"I...I don't know," Adora said, turning around to go back into her room, dragging Catra behind her. She shut the door as soon as both of them were in the room and sat down on the bed.

"Adora, what's..." Catra started.

"I don't know! These are my parents and for whatever reason, I can't talk to them! I don't know if I can face them! I don't know if I can go back to wherever the hell I'm from! I'm _She-Ra_! Do they know that? Do they know that I'm supposed to be protecting Etheria? What if something happens to Etheria while I'm gone? What if something happens to _me_? What if they're not who they say they are? What happens then? Do I just leave? What do I do?" Adora tried and tried to hold back tears, but she just couldn't. She didn't know why she was crying, exactly, but she couldn't stop the warm tears from flowing down her face and dripping into her lap.

"Take a deep breath," Catra said. She put her arm around Adora and made up and down motions with her hand to show breathing. Adora took slow, shaky breaths, trying to calm herself down.

_Mrow_. Melog popped up out of nowhere, and Catra motioned for them to come closer. Melog sat and Adora placed her hand on Melog's nose, giving them a gentle pat.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Catra said, her hand resting on Adora's shoulder. Adora gave a small, shaky nod before exhaling. "Now, come on. You have some parents to talk to." Catra ran her fingers through Adora's hair, keeping her other hand rested on Adora's shoulder. "You'll be okay." The pair slowly stood up, Adora's legs shaking as she attempted to walk back to the door. Catra removed her arm from around Adora's shoulder and took her hand. "You ready?"

Adora nodded, her hand already on the doorknob. The door opened, revealing Adora's moms. Adora and Catra stepped out into the wide hallway.

"So...what are you thinking? Do you want to come home or not?" May asked. "You can bring your girlfriend if you want," she added.

Adora and Catra looked at each other for a second. "I'll come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this haha. I just kinda had a concept in mind and it might get expanded upon more or I might just end up forgetting about it, who knows. Don't get your hopes up for consistent updates, though, I'm not good at those, though I might update every now and again.


	2. Chapter 2

_We're finally doing this_ , Adora thought. Adora was finally going to see her home; where she came from. She knew nothing of what to expect; what would it look like? How would people react? Would they like her? Would they hate her? What would they say?

They were in a ship similar to Mara's, but a little bit smaller.

"So, what was your childhood like?" May asked, sitting next to Adora on the floor.

"I grew up in the Horde. Lots of training, fighting. You know, that kind of stuff," Adora said.

"Wait, the Horde-Horde? As in, Horde Prime?" Anna said.

"Sort of. Hordak was a clone of Horde Prime, and he pretty much took over Etheria as a way to impress him or something," Adora said.

"Adora and I were best friends before she found the Sword and became She-Ra," Catra said.

"Wait, what?" May said. "You're She-Ra?"

Adora shrugged and looked down. "Yeah, I kinda almost destroyed the universe."

"You what?" Anna said.

"Long story short, but the First Ones created the sword as a way to...control She-Ra. Turn Etheria into a planet-sized weapon," Adora answered.

"The...First Ones?" May asked.

"The first people to settle Etheria. They disappeared from the planet a thousand years ago. They still exist, and we are some of them, but they haven't been on Etheria in a thousand years." Adora took a breath and stood up.

"Oh, you mean the Eternians!" May said.

"I...guess?" Adora said. "We never learned what they called themselves."

"Oh... Well, we're almost home, only..." May checked her watch. "...An hour left until we're there."

Adora could feel herself getting overwhelmed. What would everyone think of her when they arrived? Would they be happy that she defeated Horde Prime or would they be mad that she nearly destroyed the universe? She ran to the back room and sat down on the floor. Catra followed her, sitting down next to her. 

"Is something wrong?" Catra asked.

"I don't know, I just...it's nothing. I'm fine. Just fine," Adora replied.

Catra looked at Adora suspiciously. "If you say so..."

"We're here!" Anna said.

Adora took Catra's hand and they stepped out of the ship with Melog following behind them.

"Welcome to Eternia," May said.

"It's very...uhh, quiet," Adora said. She looked out at the desolate landscape; there was barely any vegetation, much less people. "Where is everyone?" Adora said.

"Well, there's not many of us left. Horde Prime kind of...wiped out most of the planet. There were barely any survivors. We survived, and a few others." Anna explained. She pointed at a small cave that Adora had overlooked. "That's our hideout."

The five walked towards it, Adora growing increasingly uneasy.

When they finally reached the cave, they were met with a small group of people, most of them older, but some children as well.

"Well, look who's finally back. And you brought more people. Hooray," an older man said.

"I told you before we left, Harold. We found our daughter, after nineteen years," Anna responded.

"You didn't say you were bringing her pets," a younger man said.

"I am _not_ Adora's pet!" Catra said. Melog's red spikes appeared, as they always do when Catra gets angry.

"Woah, calm down, tiger. What got you so riled up?" Harold said. Adora extended one hand at her side and summoned the Sword of Protection. No She-Ra this time, just a sword. "Damn, what's your deal?"

"I _happen_ to be She-Ra and Catra _happens_ to be my girlfriend, _Harold_ ," Adora said, letting the Sword disappear.

"Remind me not to make Princess angry," Harold said to a woman next to him. She shook her head, looking at him with a disappointed mother look.

"Anyways..." May said, "Adora, we have something to tell you about yourself, and about Eternia and Etheria."

"You were born on Eternia, and you were stolen from us at the age of one," Anna said.

"What we didn't tell you before we left Etheria is that..." May added.

"May and I are the queens of Eternia. You, our daughter, are the Princess of Eternia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i h a v e n o p l a n   
> I don't usually write without outlining first, so this is kind of new to me.  
> if I can manage to make everything make sense, both within itself and with the show, I will be very proud of myself.


End file.
